Case in Another World
by Mccheese
Summary: Frank West has ended up in another world somehow. In his time here he has to solve the problems other people have and undercover the truth of why he's really here (A semi-serious Re:zero AU where everything is the same (sorta) but Frank replaces Subaru as the Protagonist. Takes place before Off the Record. New chapter added every at least once every week)
1. Case 1-1

**"I clawed my way out of Willamette.**  
 **I thought hard to undercover the truth, of what happened at that mall.**  
 **And things were good,real good...for a while..."**

 **"Then, I let things get to me, I let things get out of control.**  
 **I think deep down, I knew I had to uncover what was really going on.**  
 **Things got pretty dark."**

 **"But this is my chance... to get back in the game."**

Frank West takes a step into the Fortune City Arena, being escorted by Terror is Reality Staff members to the locker room.  
"Here you go " A staff member handed Frank the uniform for the show. Frank walks to the locker room, as he opens the door a bright flash of light blinds him.  
As Frank opens his eyes he finds himself into a new location, the sound of church bells is heard throughout the area, Frank looks around confused, trying to understand the situation.

"Some hell of a locker room" Frank says to himself. Frank begins to walk around, observing the area trying to understand what exactly is going on.  
"Judging by these animal people I'd say it's one of those conventions" Frank thinks to himself, "But these costumes here seem way to good to be a convention and on top of that it doesn't smell funny like some people say it does."  
Frank continues to walk down a sidewalk "I guess it's safe to say I'm not in Fortune City anymore, It's like I'm in some sort of fairy tale"  
Suddenly a sound of a child screaming is heard, Frank looks up ahead to see a child in the middle of the road, about to be trampled by some dragon looking creature, "That's too far away, I ain't gonna make it in time."  
"Look Out!" A knight runs into the road and saves the child, they both safely roll out of the way time as the knight gives a thumbs up and the crowd cheers. "That was a close one.." Frank said to himself.  
The crowd continues to cheer for the savoir of the child, Frank pulls out his camera and takes a few pictures of the scene, "That will do" Frank said to himself, viewing the pictures he took.

Frank walks into a path that's filled with merchants, as he observes what people are selling he spots a food stand. "Is this... writing?" Frank thinks to himself as he looks at a sign next to some food.  
"Excuse me sir, Those are some weird clothes, are you traveling?" The merchant asks, "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Frank responds. "How much for these apples?" Frank asks, The merchant looks back at Frank confused "Apples? You mean Appas right?" the merchant asks confused, "I'm pretty sure these are called Apples man" The merchant picks one of the Appas(Apples) up, "I'm sorry sir, but these are called Appas" The merchant said giving Frank a stern look.  
Frank looked back at the merchant with an expression that kids make when getting clothes on Christmas day, "Never mind, how much do these cost?" Frank asked as he pulled out some money from is wallet "Huh? what kind of money is that?" The merchant asks, "You can't use that stuff in Lugunica" The merchant gave an annoyed expression "That means your flat broke,huh?" The merchant then looked at Frank angry "Get outta here! Don't interfere with my business!" The merchant screamed at Frank. "Okay! Calm down, Do you treat all your customers like that?" Frank said as he walked away "Well, he's not the worst shopkeeper I've seen." Frank thinks back to a encounter with a manager he had in Willamette, "THIS IS MY STOREEEEEEEE!" Frank remembered that scream like it was yesterday.

Frank sits down in an Alleyway, thinking about how to approach this situation. "No technology, no way to contact anyone and most importantly, no Zombrex" Frank looks down at the ground "What mess have I gotten into this time.."  
Three thugs approach Frank, "Well well, all alone are you?" Frank looks up to see a tall skinny teenager with blue hair along with his two friends. "If you don't wanna get hurt, then cough up what ever you got! The thug shouted, Frank stood up "Well sorry, I don't have anything." Frank shrugged. "Now if you excuse me I have places to go." Frank takes a couple steps forward but is stopped by the thug, "Wait, what's that around your neck?" The thug asked "This? It's a camera, lets me take pictures of things going on." Frank replied "But there's no way, I'm letting you take my camera" The thug threw a punch at Frank, Frank quickly dodged the punch and swept the thug from under his feet, the thug falls down on his face. The thugs two friends attempt to take Frank down as well, but they both eventually fell flat on their face too. "Play games with us will you? Die scum!" The skinny blue haired thug stood up and pulled two twin swords from his pockets and rushed at Frank, as the thug swung at Frank he grabbed him by both his wrists, Frank struggled to keep the thug from stabbing him. "That's enough" Frank and the thug looked over to the side, standing there was a silver haired girl in a purple and white dress.

"Who the hell are you?" the thug asked

CASE 1-1 END


	2. Case 1-2

"Stop now and I'll let this slide" The silver hair girl gave the thug an angry look "So just graciously return what you stole" She demanded  
"Return what we stole?" The thug asked. Frank was still struggling with the thug as this conversation continued "It's important to me, so please return it" The girl continued Frank quickly kicked the thug off of him, "Why you" The thug turned to the girl "Look If anyone stole from you, it was that brat who just ran by!" the thug shouted, both thugs began to get up recovering from the fall they had "You have no business with us!" the bigger thug shouted as he pointed in another direction. "They don't seem to be lying." The girl thought to herself "I need to go after her!" The girl ran past the thugs and Frank "So much for help" Frank thought to himself. Suddenly the girl stops and turns around "But, regardless of that... I can't just overlook what's going on here!" the girl held out her hand and fired three magic shots at the thugs knocking the smaller one out. "Mess with us will you?!" The tall thug shouted "I don't care if you use magic! I'll kill you!". "Still need more convincing to run huh?" Another voice said, the girl held out her hand as a small cat like creature appeared. "A cat? I don't think showing off your pet isn't gonna he-" Frank is quickly interrupted by one of the thugs "Y-you're a user of the spiritual arts?" the fat thug said nervously "Back off now and I won't come after you" the cat said. "You bitch! Next time I see you, I won't go easy on you!" The tall thug shouted "If you even attempt to hurt her, I'll haunt you and your kin forever, Not that you'll have any kin if I do that." The cat said while waving at the thugs. The thugs quickly run out of the alleyway as fast as the can. Frank looked over at the girl "That was definitely something.. Thanks for-" Frank is quickly interrupted by the girl "Don't move." The girl stares at Frank for a while "What? Do have some dirt on my face?" Frank asked, but the girl said nothing as sh continued to stare.

"Emilia, I don't think that trick is gonna work here" The cat said to the girl "I don't sense any malice at all" the cat continued. "You be quiet, Puck" Emilia said, "You know who stole my insignia from me, don't you?" Emilia asked, Frank shook his head, "Sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about" Emilia continued to stare at Frank, "Huh? Wait, It can't be!" Emilia said now looking surprised, "Did I really just come around the long way?" Emilia asked herself. "You should hurry then, I can help if you'd like" Frank said "My name is Frank, Frank West." "It's nice to meet you Frank, but as I have to find someone, and I don't think you want to get into the situation I'm in" Puck jumped up onto Emilia's shoulders "I don't sense any malice from this man, I think you can just accept his offer." Puck explained to Emilia as he turned to Frank "Besides, the more shields between yourself and ruffians, the better, after all." "Hey!" Frank said annoyed, "I'm not just some shield for you guys, I can take care of myself. I've covered wars, you know" Frank told both of them, Emilia smiled "Alright Frank, you can come along." Emilia's eyes widened "Oh, I almost forgot!, This spirit here is Puck and my name is... " Emilia paused for a moment "Satella" Frank looked at her confused "Didn't Puck call you Emilia earlier?" Frank asked, Emilia froze for a bit, "I'm sorry I wasn't saying my name, I was just... thinking out loud I guess." Emilia said nervously. "My name is Emilia." "Alright then Emilia, lets go find what you were looking for." Frank,Emilia and Puck begin to look around and ask questions about the girl who stole something valuable from Emilia, Eventually they find the place.

Frank,Emilia and Puck walk up to another area, although not as pretty looking as the last place they were in, "Jeez, this place is a mess" Frank said observing the worn out buildings and dead grass. "Hey Emilia, I'm gonna have to leave soon." Puck said "Leave? Why do you have to leave? We are right were we need to be!" Frank exclaimed "Well, you see, I'm a spirit, It takes up a lot of mana just for me to appear in physical form." Puck explained "Oh, well alright then, that sucks".  
"We'll be fine without Puck." Emilia says looking at Frank "Sorry guys.. I'm at my limit" Emilia holds at out a crystal and Puck fades away into it. Emilia puts the crystal back in her pocket, "Lets keep moving." Emilia said as she began to walk towards their destination.

Frank and Emilia continue to walk through the night, almost nearing their location. "It's getting lonelier and lonelier" Emilia said "Did the person who stole your thing really come here?" Frank asked, "here it is" Emilia said looking at a very worn down house. "It doesn't seem like anyone is home" Frank said looking through the windows, Frank looked at Emilia "I'll go in first" Frank said as he began to walk towards the door, Emilia nodded "I'll be in their soon" Emilia said  
"Hello? Anyone home?" Frank said as he opened up the door and stuck his head in, Frank takes out his camera and turns on the night vision mode, he begins to look around at all the stuff the house has to offer, "Is all of this stuff stolen?" Frank thought to himself. Frank begins to take a couple steps forward and steps in a puddle of unknown liquid, "What the hell?" Frank looks down to discover a pool of blood coming from a man who appeared to be recently stabbed. "Oh,dear you found that?" A voice said from the dark, Frank jumps back and begins to look around with his camera, "Who's there?!" Frank shouted quickly observing his surroundings. "Well I guess I have no choice then" The voice continues, suddenly a shadowy figure swoops and cuts Frank in the stomach knocking him back, "Ahh... shit." Frank began to cover his wound, he was losing blood quickly. "Frank? whats wrong?" Emilia entered the house, "No!" Frank shouted, suddenly the same shadowy figure struck Emilia too.  
"What... have I.. gotten myself into..." Frank said to himself slowly losing sight, "I didn't think... I'd go out like this.." Frank took his last breath...

"Hey are you okay?" The merchant asked Frank looked around, he was back at the merchant stand "What?" Frank asks himself, "Appas these are called Appa" the merchant continued to explain "Do you even have money?" Frank looked at the merchant confused, "N-no, I should go" Frank quickly ran off, now even more confused when he got here.

CASE 1-2 END


	3. Case 1-3

Frank ran back into the same alleyway where he met the thugs and Emilia, "What the hell?.." Frank put his hand on his forehead "Did I just ... die?" Frank asked himself confused about the situation  
Frank took out his camera to check if the pictures of the knight was still there, and they were but... "Wait, when did I take these pictures?" Frank scrolled through the camera's photos, as they now had photos Frank never took, there were three new ones: A picture of house he and Emilia went to at daytime, A picture of 4 people sitting at a table, one of them was the man Frank found dead, and the last one was the house at night, the whole roof completely blown off the 4 people were there along with Emilia, Puck and a tall red haired man.

"Hey what you looking at?" Frank looked up to see the three thugs from last time, "If you don't want to get hurt, then cough up whatever you have!" the thug shouted, Frank stood up "Do I really have to deal with you guys again?" Frank said.  
"Again?, What the hell are you talking about?" The thug asked, Frank took a deep sigh "Right Look, I don't have nothing on me that's of any value, so can I just go?" Frank asked, The thugs laughed at Frank, they know such a request isn't possible, "Alright, fine... but I really don't wanna deal with you three so..." Frank takes a deep breath and begins to shout "HELP KNIGHTS, POLICE SOMEONE! THERE ARE SOME HORRIBLY DRESSED TEENS TRYING TO MUG ME!" "What the hell? you bastard!" the thug shouted as he questioned Frank's actions "HELP ME! OH SOMEONE! THESE TEENS, THEY ARE VERY ANGRY ABOUT THEIR PARENTS NEGLECTING THEM AND ARE READY TO KILL ME!" Frank continued to shout "What the hell, shut up!" The thug yelled. Frank stopped yelling, nobody showed up, no guards or Emilia.. one of the thugs laughed, "Don't scare me like that, you almost made me freak out..." "Ah crap" Frank said muttered to himself. "That's enough." A voice said from behind Frank, the thugs stopped and looked behind Frank, "Red hair... a knight's sword, with scratches made by dragon claws... It can't be..." The person behind Frank took a couple steps forward "R-Reinhard?" one of the thugs said nervously, "Seems I needn't introduce myself." Reinhard said "s-screw this! It's not worth it!" all three thugs ran off scared. Reinhard turned to Frank "I'm glad we are both safe, are you unhurt?" Frank nodded "Yeah, I'm fine thanks, the name is Frank West" Reinhard smiled, "there's no need for such formality Frank, Once it was two against three, they lost the advantage and ran" Reinhard took a look down the alley, seeing if the thugs were hiding "Are you sure they weren't just scared of you?" Frank asked, Reinhard turned to Frank "Well, I guess it also could be that." Reinhard responded. "If there is anything you need help with Frank, I'd be glad to assist" Reinhard asked, Frank thought to himself, "Alright, If you see a girl with white robes and silver hair, tell her to come to the loot house prepared for anything, her insignia is there" Frank requested, "Well.. if I see her, I'll be sure to relay your message." Reinhard responded "Thank you" Frank walked off to go to the loot house, Reinhard waved goodbye "Whatever that man is getting himself into, doesn't sound good" Reinhard said to himself.

Frank walked up to the loot house and began to knock, "Hello? anyone there?" Frank waited a little bit for response... nothing, Frank began to knock louder "Hello? You guys stole something and I need it!" The door suddenly opened up "Quit yer yapping! You think you can just walk in here without the password or signal?" a large man opened up the door "Whadda ya want?" The man asked Frank "I said I'm here for something you guys stole" Frank responded "Well, there's a lot of things in here that are stolen, Your gonna have to be more specific" The man said "Come on in and we can discuss this" the large man held the door open as Frank walked in. After a while Frank discusses the thing that was stolen, the large man, named Rom has told Frank that the person who stole it, has not came back yet. "Well, I guess I'll wait here then." Frank said sitting on a chair looking around "Hey actually... You mentioned someone who stole the insignia" Frank turned around and faced Rom "Yeah, she hasn't came back yet." Rom responded "Is that all who works in this business?" Frank asked "yeah... why do you ask?" Rom responded "nothing... nothing... just curious" Frank shook his head "Who was that other kid then..." time passes by and eventually Emilia shows up, "Eh? your not Felt." Rom said looking at Emilia "No, I'm here for my Insignia." Emilia responded, Emilia turned over to Frank "Are you the one who told Reinhard to give me that message?" Emilia asked "Yep, overheard about how some girl got robbed, I had nothing else better to do so I figured I'd do some investigating and help." Frank responded, he had to come up with something, telling Emilia the truth would make him sound crazy. "Well, nothing can be done until Felt gets ba-" Rom was interrupted by someone running through the door and slamming it shut "Felt?" Rom asked "Rom! we need to get out of here! we need to leave!" The small blonde girl was covered in scratches, it looks like she barely escaped a fight. "The person who wanted this! The insignia thing, she's coming here!" Felt was panicking, "Whats going on?" Emilia asked "Yeah, who's coming here?" Frank also questioned "The girl who wanted us to steal the Insignia she -" suddenly the door was being cut down, torn into bits like it was nothing.

"Ahh, where are you?" I woman holding a sharp dagger walked through the door, what was weird about it though, Is that her eyes were glowing purple and a dark aura was around her "If you'd just given me the Insignia earlier I wouldn't have to do this, but you've taken me this far, and I know what happens in here. the girl said, now sounding like she was ready to kill. "Hey!" Rom shouted as he picked up a club and began to charge at her, halfway through the charge Rom was stopped and picked up by the neck from... nothing, "That isn't gonna work, "she" has given me powers, "she" has told me what happens in here, and my goal is to make sure I retrieve what I came for, and "she" has decided to help me with that..."  
"What in the.."Frank said quietly, Frank held up his camera to get a picture, but as he did, he discovered what was holding Rom up. "Is this girl..." Emilia began to speak nervously, Frank took a good look at what he saw "Is she... a witch cultist? Rom was being held up by what appeared to be giant arms. The girl threw Rom at the wall, "Now then, shall we get started?" she asked

CASE 1-3 END


	4. Case 1-4

*Own Little World by Celldweller starts playing*

The invisible hands launch at Emilia and Frank at high speed, "Get down!" Frank pushed Emilia out of the way as the wall behind them was crushed by the invisible hands. "Oh. one of you can see my newfound powers, can't you?" the girl begins to show malevolent smile, "that doesn't matter, Reinhard isn't gonna show up here this time." Emilia stands up as Puck appears, "What a rude introduction!" Puck says as he begins to form icicles around the girl "My name's Puck, remember that name... after you die!" Puck launches the icicles but are quickly blocked by the invisible hands. Frank quickly hides behind a counter, the same place where Felt was hiding, "Who the hell is this lady?" Frank asks "That's Elsa, she was the one who asked me and Rom to steal the Insignia, I was coming back here with it and she just stars freaking out and attacking me!" Felt said sounding nervous, Frank began to look at fight going on, Puck continued to launch icicles that would still be blocked, "Alright, one picture and I'll help with this." Frank took out his camera and took a picture of situation, as he did took the picture Elsa's invisible were destroyed "What?!" Elsa was caught off guard, Puck's next batch of Icicles hit her, knocking her back against the wall. Frank looked at his camera, "Alright, I'm liking these surprises." Frank gets back behind the counter as the fight continues.

Puck and Emilia begin to gather up large energy, "Goodnight!" Puck shouts as a large ice pillar is shot at Elsa, but at the last second, Elsa dodges it. "My, how lovely. I thought I was gonna die." Elsa regains her balance after dodging. "Puck, can you keep going?" Emilia asks, Puck begins to yawn "Sorry, I used up all my mana from that, so I'm gonna have to disappear." Puck says rubbing his eyes, "It's fine Puck, I can take it from here." Puck vanishes again as the fight starts again. Frank begins to look at his surroundings, as he looks around, he notices a large club and a box with a flame on it, "Hey" Frank asks Felt, "what's this?". "That box has fire gems inside, It's not really a good idea to use them inside." Felt looks at Frank confused "How can you even be so calm at a time like this?" Felt asks "It's because I have an idea." Frank runs over to the giant club and quickly picks it up, he then runs back, opens up the box and pulls out some duct tape from his pockets. "What- what are you doing?" Felt asked completely confused, "I'm gonna finish this fight with a bang." Frank tapes the gems onto the club, and runs back out into the fight. Frank runs up from behind Elsa and takes a swing at her quickly Elsa turns around and tries to cut the club in half, however, she ended up hitting the gem instead which caused to explode. When the smoke cleared, Elsa was nowhere to be seen and Frank was knocked back into a wall. "Frank?!" Emilia runs over and begins to heal him, "did I do it?" Frank begins to think to himself, "Maybe if I just fall asleep here, I'll wake up back in Fortune City." Frank begins to close his eyes as he falls asleep from the blast.

Later Emilia and Puck carried Frank back to their home, the Roswaal mansion.


End file.
